


For the man who has everything

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Iron Man 2, M/M, Palladium Poisoning, Past Bucky/Tony - Freeform, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, tony fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: Bucky knows meeting the man that broke his heart is nothing but a mistake. He has enough anger to steel his resolve.Too bad, Tony Stark always manages to throw a wrench in well laid plans and such.(Or the reason I can't listen to Ariana Grande's One Last Time on a loop.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Ariana Grande's One Last Time, on repeat. For hours until this got done.  
> (Spoiler Alert: I cried a lot. Because that's just who I am as a person.)
> 
> I messed with the canon to fit the story:  
> No context of how long Tony and Bucky know each other.  
> And If Tony is or isn't Iron Man, he does have the RT though.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Bucky knows coming was a mistake, but in order to truly move on he had to face this hurdle: Tony Stark, the man who broke his heart.

In true Stark fashion the party was in full swing, people mingling or dancing and alcohol flowing. The "life" of the party was sitting on a high stool nursing a glass of scotch as he was wont to do when feeling pensive. He looked sad, and Bucky wanted to smack himself for remembering all this still.

It's been a year already and after what Tony put him through…he almost turns around to leave, but Tony looks miserable.

Bucky gathers his courage and marches over to the bar, Tony doesn’t raise his head from where he is looking at the sloshing liquid. Once upon a time he would have spend countless hours looking at the genius, studying and memorizing all of his expressions. He huffs frustrated with himself.

"So, what do you want?" Bucky asks and fights the lump of emotion lodged in his throat at having those brown eyes zeroed on him.

"James." It sounds reverent, like when they used to…No! "You--you came!"

Bucky scowls, "Well, you were very insisting even making Pepper call me." Which happened after the 12th time he screened Tony's call. "What do you want, Anthony?"

Once he would have fallen for the wide eyed routine, he knew better now. He wouldn't allow it to happen, ever again. He sees Tony open and close his mouth several times, but nothing comes out.

"How have you been?" Tony asks at last, small talk. Tony Stark didn't do small talk. "I mean…"

"I've been great, Anthony. Same can't be said from you, I bet."

"Could be better, I'll admit." Tony shrugs, there is something about him that nags at Bucky and he mentally stomps on it, viciously.

"I'm…" Bucky sees him stop himself and shake his head. "Can we go somewhere less…noisy?"

Careful, Tony is being careful with Bucky like never before; not when they started their thing and sure as hell not when he walked all over Bucky's feelings. Bucky wants to refuse him out of spite, wants to prove to himself that Tony Stark had no power over him but Tony is asking carefully and hardly looking at him. Also the music was too loud for his taste.

He gets off the stool and walks to the elevator, willing Tony to follow. Away from the crowd, Tony fiddles with the cufflinks of his dress shirt as Bucky eyes him suspiciously. "Do you want anything to drink?"

And ok, he's been patient enough. "Cut the shit, Stark!" He snaps, at feels vindicated at the visible flinch. "I no longer have time to make for you, so what do you want?"

"You." He whispers, "Just wanted to see you."

Bucky opens his arms with exasperation. "Well, wish granted. You've seen me."

He shakes his head, what else could he expect from Tony Stark if whatever he wanted, he got. Bucky knew this was going to be a mistake from the minute he considered Pepper's words: _ "It's the only thing he wants for his birthday." _

Bucky turns to leave, he won't do this to himself anymore, he can't.

"I'm sorry." It makes him freeze in place. "I know I have no right, but I'm sorry."

He'd waited for those words so long, now they sat heavily on his chest. Bucky couldn't turn around.

"I…James, Bucky I know what I did was horrible, and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Bucky scoffed, like saying sorry made anything better. Goddamnit, he shouldn't have come at all. "Yeah, right."

"You--I'm not asking you to forgive me." That makes him turn around again. Tony is tapping against his chest, some rhythm only he knows and it looks like he is gearing up for anything Bucky throws at him. "Just…don’t go?"

"You got some fucking nerve on you." And he lets some of the hurt bleed through, he wants Tony to see him; angry and raw. "You really think--"

"Just for the night, just this one time." The nagging is back but he is so fucking angry. "I promise afterwards I'll never bother you again. I swear."

Bucky just glares and bites the inside of his cheek to stop the words from coming. Tony, he knows will break the tense silence because he hates them, they make him antsy.

Hands start flying. "I know I fucked up, massively and I know there's someone else now. I'm not asking you to love me, Bucky. I just want you here with me tonight. Just stay tonight and tomorrow you can forget about your loser ex that fucked up and is so pathetically alone on his birthday that had to beg the CEO of his company to harass you into coming here."

What? Now, he has so many questions. "I know you have someone now that gives you everything I never could, someone that's way better for you than I could ever hope to be. And I-- every shred of good I had I left with you; I have nothing."

What the fuck?! "I only ask, just this one time…" Tony clears his throat and when he looks at Bucky, his eyes look shiny. "Stay? Let me remember how you feel around me?"

Lord above this asshole! Bucky wants to punch him, Hell, Bucky should fucking punch him and then leave and never again turn to look Tony Stark's way. He should let out all his anger on the brown eyed motherfucking asshole that walked out on him a year prior like it was the easiest thing in the world. He should, he…

Tony startles when his back hits the bar, but opens his mouth to the honestly brutal kiss, he'd feel it tomorrow. His hands automatically going to Bucky's hair and shoulders, accepting Bucky's anger. "I fucking hate that I loved you. Hate it so much."

Tony only nods and takes the manhandling and the biting kisses with breathy gasps that shouldn't get Bucky going, but do. He hates that too, the way his body still reacts to Tony. They're on the couch when he notices that besides holding onto him and touching his hair and face, Tony hasn't tried to reach for their clothes, hasn’t tried to push any further than the rough making out. They're both hard and once that had been excuse enough to get naked, anywhere.

Bucky stops, hovering over Tony, scowl in place. "What, isn't this what you wanted?"

Tony just nods, eyes closed -hiding- and cheeks ruddy, but his voice breaks. "Yes."

Bucky tries to move away as if burned by this meek imitation of his fiery ex, just to have Tony scramble after him in a weak attempt to hold him in place. "James."

And Bucky? He can't, he can't take it. No matter how angry he is at Tony and the end of their relationship, he can't stand to see Tony this fucking beaten down. He sits back on the sofa and pulls Tony onto his lap, the man goes readily. "What's going on, Anthony?"

No response, only hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs passing to and fro the stubble there. "Tony?"

Brown eyes that seem to be memorizing him, taking every single detail; something is wrong, Bucky knows. He lays his right hand on Tony's left and holds it there. "Dollface."

It's all it takes for the tears to fall, and Tony is quick to hide against the curve of his neck. Tony doesn't make a sound as he shakes in Bucky's arms and Bucky Fucking Barnes is helpless in the face of the love of his life breaking down in his arms. He rubs his hands up and down Tony's back, gently rocking him and occasionally leaving tiny kisses on the side of his face. "Come on, doll. Let's go to bed, you ok with that?"

A nod and a sniffle. Bucky carries him easily and it shouldn't be so, Tony had loss weight. Bucky says nothing as he sits Tony on the bed and undresses him, until he's only wearing a tank top and his boxers. Tony looks at him from his place on the bed. "Can I?"

Bucky Barnes is a goddamn fool and he is well aware this is nothing but counterproductive to moving on. "Go ahead, doll."

Just like every touch so far, is slow and reverent as Tony removes every piece of cloth on Bucky, except his underwear. They lie in bed, face to face in complete silence. Against the dim lights, Tony looks pale and vulnerable. Bucky felt the urge rise up again; to know. "Why?"

Tony's hand over his heart. "Scared. Terrified. Stupid."

Bucky huffs but allows Tony to hide away against his chest. "Fucking moronic, I'd say." He won't mask the bitterness, he can't allow it. "You really fucking hurt me, Tony."

A full body shake and then Tony's forehead is touching his. "I know."

"How could you even--"

"Because, in walking away all I did was break my own heart." He confesses and goes tapping against his chest. The sound stops Bucky short…it sounds like… "All I accomplished was losing the best thing that ever happened to me; you."

They say nothing else and eventually fall asleep. It doesn’t last long because his body is cold and when he groggily opens his eyes Tony is staggering from the bathroom. Bucky catches him around the waist and the skin is cold and clammy; he wants to ask what the hell is going on, but Tony will most likely deflect.

"Tony?"

"Make love to me?" He asks, and maybe is the way he says it, or the tone or because Bucky Barnes is a fucking sucker that had never and probably will never be free of the thrall of Tony Stark, he does.

It's an old song and dance between them but it feels new, different and more. He almost stops when he sees the thing imbedded in Tony's chest, Tony pleads and lays kisses around it. Every touch and kiss, the whispered words and the moans; raw and unbidden, fragile. He undulates his hips and over him Tony cums looking sublime, Bucky helplessly follows.

Afterwards he can't fall asleep, Tony completely worn out doesn’t have that problem. A part of him that sound suspiciously like Steve, berates him for setting himself up for heartache, the other part, which is wholly Bucky can't help but worry about Tony. Yes, he is an idiot and he'll pay in tears later. For now, at least he gets to have this.

Later still, he feigns sleep as Tony moves away. "Jarv?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI ever proper asks his creator.

"What level are we this morning?" Tony whispers.

"43% blood toxicity, sir." JARVIS sounds mournful. "It would be advisable to let Mr. Barnes know, sir."

"God, he's gonna hate me, J." Tony mutters, "Fuck, baby boy, by all means he should; but I can't saddle him with this. You and I know there is no replacement element."

"Sir--"

"I just needed him to know, J." Bucky feels when Tony finally leaves the bed. "I wanted to see him and be honest, because my time is up, Jar-Jar. Now get my fresh dose of Chlorophyll going, Jeeves."

"Are you sure calling me unappealing names is way to gain my favor, sir?"

Tony chuckles, "I promise you can go full Skynet once I'm gone."

"World domination without you here to witness my reign sounds dull, sir."

"I love you too, JARVIS!" But his voice is closer to Bucky's side of the bed. There's a trembling hand on his hair, "And you, I love you so fucking much, James Buchanan Barnes."

Tony kisses his forehead and his cheek before leaving the bedroom. "A promise's a promise."

Bucky stays, completely shocked; fisting the soft duvet until JARVIS interrupts his turmoil  about 10 minutes later. "Mr. Barnes, sir has left the premises."

Bucky shoots off the bed and turns in place looking for his clothes, he needs to get home and phone calls…all the phone calls because…GODDAMNIT TONY! "…Because if you're asshole creator thinks for even  _ a minute _ that I'll let him go just like that, he has another thing coming, buddy. I swear he lives to give me grey hairs, fucking asshole! Tells me he loves me and then goes off to die." Bucky rants as he puts on his boots. "Well, not on me he won't. Just you wait!"

"Glad to have you on board, Mr. Barnes." JARVIS says as the elevator doors open. "Welcome back."

  
  



End file.
